jemfandomcom-20200214-history
The Battle of the Bands
The Battle of the Bands is the fifth episode of the first season, and the 5th episode overall, of the Jem animated series. Plot Malone runs away from the explosion while Synergy calls to Jerrica that there is an intruder at the Starlight Drive-In. Aja catches up to Malone while Synergy disguises the group as elderly women. Aja follows Malone to an one-hour photo shop and then back to Starlight Music. Realizing that Eric will want to take Synergy and exploit her for his own purposes, the girls rent a moving van and head back to the Starlight Drive-In. They're surprised to see Synergy in a heap on the floor, but it turns out it was only a hologram she projected to scare Malone off. Jerrica, Kimber, Aja and Shana proceed to take her apart. Meanwhile, Malone shows Eric the pictures and tells him that Emmet Benton owned Starlight Drive-In and offers the theory that Jem and Jerrica are the same person. Eric doesn't believe it because he's seen the two of them together before, but he does believe that Synergy is important to the Holograms' act and hires Zipper and another thug to come with him to the Drive-In to steal Synergy. Jerrica and the other girls manage to leave right before they get there. Eric vows it'll be the last time they'll make a fool out of him. The Holograms put Synergy back together correctly. As Synergy sees Jerrica, she's elated and transforms her into Jem as they sing "She's Got The Power". The day of the Battle of the Bands has arrived and Pizzazz is very mad because none of Eric's brilliant schemes have worked and it looks like Jem and the Holograms are going to win. Ashley knocks on Eric's door to return the $30 that the Misfits gave her. Eric inquires on who she is and Roxy tell him she's a good for nothing Starlight orphan. He tells the Misfits to leave her with him while they get ready for the concert. Stormer lingers wondering what he's going to do to Ashley. Eric calls Jerrica to tell her that he is holding Ashley hostage and that Jem and the Holograms must meet him at the Starlight Drive-In or else. Jerrica tells the Holograms what happened and they're all determined to go with her. She then tells a suspicious Rio that they have something to do before the concert and the band takes off. At the concert, Eric gives Ashley to the Misfits and tells them to hide her while he goes to a meeting. Ashley takes off running from Pizzazz and Roxy. They end up catching her and lock her in a chest. Stormer stays behind to help Ashley, but Pizzazz and Roxy come back and find her and tell her she has to pick a side. Stormer apologizes to Ashley and goes off with her bandmates. Jem and the Holograms meet Eric at the Drive-In. When Kimber notices that they are surrounded by thugs, she warns Jem to get out of there. Jem takes off in the Roadster attempting to leave but Zipper cuts her off. She gets out and runs into the lot where Zipper grabs her while on his motorcycle. Synergy calls out but Jem tosses one of her earrings on the ground. Meanwhile, the concert is underway and the Misfits prove to be a real crowd pleaser singing "Taking It All". Howard Sands explains to the audience that their applause will be measured by a huge guitar applause rock-o-meter. Eric then asks the audience to cheer one more time for the Misfits as the star lights reach up to the second to last star. Eric begins gloating that the Holograms will lose by default if they fail to turn up by intermission. Rio pounces on him and demands to know where the girls are. They are interrupted by Ashley's screams coming from a forklift heading for the trash crusher. Stormer yells that Ashley's in the trunk and Rio pulls it off the belt just in the nick of time. Ashley tells Rio the Holograms are at the Starlight Drive-In. Howard informs Rio to hurry or else the Misfits will win the contest. Back at the Drive-In, Jem is giving instructions to Synergy. Synergy then makes a series of Holograms to fool Zipper's thugs into thinking that they're lions on the inside & cops outside. The girls make a run for it but Zipper grabs Kimber before they get the chance to get out the door and locked back in. Synergy disguises Jem, Aja and Shana as a triple Eric and the three confuse Zipper long enough for Kimber to slip away. They manage to throw a crate over him when Rio arrives with the police. After kissing Rio, Jem picks up her lost earring before heading off to the concert in a police car. The audience is chanting for Jem and Howard starts to announce that the winners are the Misfits, but Jem and the Holograms burst onto the stage and completely blow the crowd away with "Music is Magic." Ashley is reunited with the other Starlight Girls in the front row watching the concert. In an attempt to get away, Eric hops into the Rockin' Roadster but the cops surround him and arrest him for kidnapping. The audience's applause lights up the stars to the top of the guitar neck which makes Jem and the Holograms the official winners of the Battle of the Bands and the legal owners of Starlight Music and Starlight Mansion. As the victory fireworks skyrocket overhead, the Misfits can't believe they've been defeated, but Pizzazz tells them they that they are still the Misfits. Jem and the Holograms celebrate their victory. Jerrica and Rio go to Starlight Music and throw away Eric Raymond's name tag and go into her office, only to discover Eric's in there. He finishes packing some things, including a photo of Synergy, into his shopping bag telling Jerrica that it's amazing what lawyers can do if you pay them enough. As he begins to leave, he smacks Jerrica in the face, but Rio in turn punches him out of the office. Jerrica tells Rio that she will make something great out of Starlight Music with something that would make her father be proud. The two hold each other as the fireworks go off. Songs featured *"She's Got The Power" - Jem and The Holograms *"Takin' It All" - The Misfits *"Music Is Magic" - Jem and The Holograms Quotes *'Jem': the abandoned Starlight Drive-In You're the lowest of the low, Eric. ---- *'Roxy' the Holograms: I can't believe it! *'Stormer': They beat us. *'Pizzazz' : Quit sniveling. both Roxy and Stormer on the shoulders We are still the Misfits. No matter what it takes, we're gonna get even! ---- *'Jerrica' Eric: Why aren't you in jail? *'Eric': It's amazing what lawyers can do, if you pay them enough. ---- *'Jerrica': Rio I'll make something great of Starlight Music. Something my father would be proud of. *'Rio':''' '''He'd be proud already. Videos Trivia *Eric slapping Jerrica was edited out of the original video tapes and also when some countries aired the show. *This episode was the last of the initial five episodes before the show was picked up to series. The others were written and produced later on. *The compilation movie of the first five episodes ended right after Jem and the Holograms were announced as the winners while the TV version had a few minutes more added in. Category:Episodes Category:Multi part episodes Category:Season 1